Promotion Exams
The Promotion Exams is the final significant event for first year students at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Overview The Promotion Exams are a series of 6 tests given to first year students at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. In many ways, it is the final hurdle for first year students or perhaps can be viewed as their final exams for their first year so that they can move on to the second. Like the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire, these exams are designed to reduce the number of students in the class. Eishi Tsukasa noted that for the 91st generation, this event whittled down their class size from 190 to just 78. The exams take place in Hokkaidō, the second largest island of Japan. Unlike the Training Camp which takes place at a single location, students move throughout Hokkaido to numerous locations, ending on a tiny island for the actual final exam. Students who fail any assignment during the Exams are immediately transported back to Tokyo where they are immediately expelled. Central Reforms Azami Nakiri declared the original format for the exams draconian and decided to revise it. Instead, first year students merely need to exercise and display all techniques and dishes taught to them in their lessons as dictated by Central. Some sessions are taught by Azami himself while others are instructed by members of Central and the Elite Ten Council. Students who refuse to abide by Azami's new curriculum face heavy consequences. During the exams, it became blatantly clear that those who opposed Azami's ideals were dealt blatant disadvantages over the other students as a means to ensure that they do not continue to attend the Academy. However, students are allowed to seek out external sources for ingredients to make their dish so long as they complete it in the time limit and are able to satisfy the instructor assigned. It should be noted though that most instructors assigned also believe in Azami's ideals and are heavily biased. 92nd Generation Tests First Test The students were placed in groups of five to make a dish with a theme ingredient within time limit of sunset that day. They are also free to obtain their own ingredients if they wish. Sabotage The Central rebels were grouped together and provided with low quality theme ingredients. Result All Central supporters pass. All rebels pass. Thanks to Erina Nakiri's tutoring, the rebels were either able to obtain new ingredients or overcome the poor quality ingredients to make a passing dish. Second Test The second test was to be taken individually. Students are placed into various halls and need to make a noodle dish that measures up to Central standards. The kitchen will be used by one group at a time. The school will provide noodles as well as various condiments. If the students wish to use other ingredients, they are free to procure them from the city themselves. Sabotage The Central rebels were brought in last, by then all the school provided ingredients were virtually used up. Furthermore, by the time their turn came, a massive snowstorm has hit the city, impeding the rebels from reaching the city to procure their ingredients. Result All Central supporters pass. All rebels pass. The rebels were able to make perfectly good Gousetsu Udon with the remaining ingredients. Third Test At this point, classes are split up, with the students heading to various locations around Hokkaido for the exam. It is unknown what the regular Central supporters exam consists of, besides preparing a dish. Sabotage At this point, the rebels have separate exams from the Central supporters, with the rebels facing off against the members of the Elite Ten Council in a food challenge. If defeated, they were expelled. Result All Central supporters pass. Sōma Yukihira battles Akira Hayama and wins, leading to Akira's expulsion while Sōma moves on. Megumi Tadokoro and Takumi Aldini pass due to their examiner's simple challenge of making a dish which satisfies her. Erina Nakiri also passes due to her being paired with the Central supporting students, thus was exempt from the rebel purge. All other rebelling students lost their matches to their respective Elite Ten Council Central opponents and were thus expelled. However, due to the events that unfolded afterwards, their expulsions were not finalized. Category:Event Category:Terminology Category:Promotion Exams Arc